For the first time in months
by exohlovely
Summary: It's the summer after Harry's sixth year and even though they're broken up, Harry and Ginny are far from getting over each other. What will happen when he comes over to the Burrow?


_Ron and Hermione,_

_Hey how are you? I really miss you. I can't wait until next week when I get to go to the burrow and be with you. You have no idea how crazy my aunt, uncle, and cousin are. Anyways, just checking up on you, and to tell you that I'm okay, cause you've asked me a trillion times and counting._

_Counting down the hours until I get to see you._

_I love and miss you (in the most manly sort of way of course)._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

Ginny had read it for the umpteenth time that week, and every single bloody time she read it she imagined it was written to her. She hadn't talked to him since Dumbledore's funeral when he dumped her. She couldn't get him off her mind, she was so worried about him, and so so in love with him still. It had been three months and she still cried herself to sleep at night, but for that past two weeks she had done so ever so quietly seeing as Hermione was in there with her and she didn't want her to know.

She set the letter back on Ron's desk and went into her room to change into her bathing suit, it was 109 degrees out and she had to go in the lake, otherwise she thought shed die. She grabbed her pink towel and set out for the lake.

"please tell me you have something to go over that" Ron said looking at her skimpy bathing suit. It was a string halter top that was black and had pink stars all over it. The bottoms looked the same and were tied together on each side, it was definitely cute and showed off her size large top and her size one legs in all the right places, everyone loved it, except her brother. "Its called a bikini Ron, so no, besides who's gonna see me besides you and Hermione? No one" she said pushing past him. "yeah no one, if Harry's no one" she stopped walking and turned around "your an evil brother you know that? Evil and a liar." She said even though she knew he wasn't lying. She knew he be coming at two thirty, which is exactly why she put on her sexiest bikini and set off for the lake at two. It was a guarantee he'd notice her, she hoped as she walked into the lake.

"interesting choice of suit, doing it for someone?" Hermione said kindly teasing. "is it that obvious" she said wondering and gave Hermione the once over. Her hair was wet so it was straight and mid back length, she had a halter bikini on too but hers covered a little more, she had boy short style bottoms and the top was thick, but still cute. She looked rather pretty. "To everyone but your brother." Hermione said laughing.

It was two thirty exactly and Ginny was laying out by the lake trying to get a tan, even though it was more like trying to get noticed, and boy did she ever. Harry was walking up the street holding a bag and an owl cage when he passed by the lake and saw her. His stomach flip flopped when he noticed how good she looked. She'd deffinatley grown up and the girl who was pretty last year was down right gorgeous three months later. She had sunglasses on so he couldn't tell if she saw him or not, it didn't look like she did. Which was probably best for him. He shook his head thinking about the break up "worst mistake I ever made" he muttered to himself and started walking up to the house.

Ginny heard him walk up and smiled inside when she saw him check her out and felt like she was flying high on a cloud, _he's into me again! Its obvio- what did he just say? Worst mistake ever made?_ She thought she would break down right then and there. So she got up and went into the lake to scream underwater, and then it wouldn't show she was crying.

Seven hours later she decided to go in. She hadn't planned on being out there that long, but it got her away from Harry without being too anti social. She picked up her towel and threw her hair in a slightly messy side braid. And wrapped her towel around her. When she got into the house, it was the first time in a long time the burrow was quiet and it made her feel lonely. Her parents had just gone to bed, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George didn't live with them anymore, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were probably in Ron's room talking. Which was fine, she didn't feel like talking to anyone of them. She didn't feel like eating a meal and she reached into the refrigerator and grabbed some ice cream then sat down in a chair at the table. As hard as she tried she couldn't get those words out of her head. _Worst mistake I ever made. Worst mistake I ever made. Worst mistake I ever made._ "hey Ginny" she heard a voice say with no enthusiasm at all. "nice dinner" he commented. _How can he do that? Just stand there like nothing happened?_ "hi" she said dryly, then went back to concentrating on her ice cream. "how are you?" he asked. "fine, you?" she really didn't care much about how he was now, and she was a long way from being fine, but it seemed like a good thing to say.

She got up and put the ice cream back in the fridge, then she dropped her towel and looked at her back in the mirror. It was super red and it hurt. She grabbed the aloe vera gel and started rubbing it on her back.

Harry could tell she was hurt, it was either him or that sun burn, or both. "Do you need help?" he offered. He wanted everything to be okay, actually he wanted to be with her again, but that looked like it was far way from happening. "no". "Ginny, look I'm really sorry, and I know you're mad at me, and it's killing me, cause I…I love you and you damn well know that, I haven't stopped loving you for over a year, I just don't want you to get hurt. I care to much." "I thought I was just your worst mistake" she said on the verge of crying. "What are you talking about?"

"at the lake, I heard you say Worst mistake I ever made" He thought about it and remember "Ginny I didn't mean you were the mistake, I meant breaking up with you was the mistake." She turned to face him they were three inches from each other, "wanna help me?" she said with a smile handing him the gel, he knew what she meant was will you forgive me. "Here lay down on the couch." He said and she did as ordered to. He began rubbing it all over her back. _God I miss her so much. _She smiled _God I miss him so much._ "you know Harry, being with you I have a smaller chance of getting hurt." He kneeled down next to her and stopped rubbing her. "what do you mean?" " I mean what kind of pain are you talking about? Physical chance, I still have a good chance of someone coming and harming me with or without you, and if you mean mental pain, well, crying yourself to sleep for three months doesn't exactly make me the happiest girl in the world. I still am so in love with you. I wish you could realize that and not put your damn pride in front of you" She said and turned her head so she didn't have to look at them. "Ginny, look, you know I love you, more than anything else in this damn world, I'd do anything for you, but I can't, I couldn't live with myself-please don't cry" he said wiping a tear from her cheek. She couldn't help it, so she stuck her face in the pillow so he wouldn't see her. He lifted her chin up and turned her face to him. He kissed her on the cheek and then, they just got caught up in the moment. He kissed her mouth and she started smiling. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. She put her chin on his shoulder and then he took her chin again and kissed her again. "What are you doing to me? Don't go telling me you love me but can't be with me cause you don't' want me to get hurt and then go and makeout with me. You're confusing, what do you want Harry?" she said crying again. "you" he said into her ear. "you as my girlfriend again" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Really?" "yeah" he said slipping his hand into hers. "c'mon lets go chaperon Ron and Hermione, think they'll ever get together?" "God I hope so" she said following him up to Ron's room. He opened the door so fast and they gasped at what they saw. Ron was laying on top of Hermione, they were making out and their hands were up each others shirts. "oh my god! This is a surprise" Ginny said as her and Harry laughed. Hermione gave a little scream and threw him off her and pulled her shirt down. Ron was blushing "well so is that" he said pointing at Harry and Ginny's hands. Harry sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap. She was still wearing her bathing suit. "Yeah well we got back together" "I can see that" . Ron leaned up against the wall and Hermione was sitting in front of him leaning on him while his arms were around her. "Well, I'm off to bed, Hermione I'd recommend you coming with me." Ginny said getting up and pulling harry up then pushed him into a wall and kissed him. "good night Harry" "Night Ginny, love you" she smiled and walked down stairs. Hermione tried to get up but Ron pulled her back to him. "Ronald!" she said laughing. "Kay kids, I'm going to go brush my teeth so that gives you about five minutes to do whatever the hell you please" and he walked out.

"Don't leave me" Ron said to her. "I have to baby" he grabbed her and for the next five minutes they made out. When Harry walked in she got up and left. "Night Harry, Ron". Her perfume still lingered in the air.

"Did I interrupt something?" Harry asked. "sorta" "sorry mate, but when did you two get together?" "Tonight, when you left, I accidentally kissed her and yeah. So you and Ginny again huh?" "Yeah she sorta set me straight tonight" "she did what!" "Get your mind out of the gutter man, we were just talking" _at first, then I started rubbing her and kissing her, but he doesn't need to know that._ "Oh, right, anyways good night Harry" "good night Ron"

"So, you and my brother huh?" she said to Hermione, "How'd that happen?" "uh, I'm not really sure, he just kissed me, and then, everything fell into place" she said smiling. "Anyways you and Harry are back together? That's good" "yeah it is huh, well night" "night" and Ginny fell straight to sleep, no tears for the first time in months. And she was happy.


End file.
